kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Hōka Inumuta
is a main character in Kill la Kill. One of the student council's Elite Four. He is in charge of Honnōji Academy's information and strategy committee, aiding the student council by analyzing information via his laptop. He is also in charge of analysis of the Goku uniforms research in the Sewing Club. Appearance Hōka has a tealish hair color and neat hair. He has a collar-neck suit, which at the collar, opens whenever he talks. He also wears sunglasses. Personality A hacker and genius, Hōka cares most for his data than anything else, even willing to lose his position and become a no-star in order to keep the data he collected in his fight against Ryūko Matoi. As Mako unfortunately found out, Hōka is extremely protective of this data and in turn his laptop, with any actions that can cause potential damage resulting in him losing his cool and going into a comically portrayed rage, as shown when he threatened to kill Mako when she incidentally tripped and fell into his computer. Powers and Abilities He is shown to be a highly skilled hand to hand combatant, capable of unleashing a single strike that was precise enough and at the same time, powerful enough to completely disable a student that had been turned into a rampaging monster by a prototype Five-Star Goku Uniform, a kind of opponent which, for all intents and purposes would have been stronger than him, albeit, it was a prototype. Three-Star Goku Uniform: *'Probe Regalia' (探の装 Saguru no Sō) : Out of all the Three-Star uniforms, this is the most physically restrained one. With this uniform, Hōka can analyze anything around him and prepare himself accordingly for the situation. His suit contains keyboards, which he rapidly types on, possibility processing the constant feed of data from his experience with his opponents, as the suit can also store data. Supposedly, if he manages to completely analyze his opponent, his uniform allows him to defeat them instantly, though this has only been shown against a student wearing an experimental Five-Star Goku Uniform. The suit also has a maximum processing capacity that, if surpassed, can cause it to overheat. This can be done by attacking the uniform with extremely reckless attacks, as demonstrated by Ryūko. Abilities: *'Optical Camouflage' (光学迷彩 Kōgaku Meisai) : Probe Regalia can generate a camouflage cloak, allowing Hōka to become invisible for an unspecified period of time. It allows him the ability to attack his intended target with impunity, granted the camouflage is not disrupted, which can be done by dealing massive damage to the uniform. ep11-proberegalia.png|Probe Regalia. ep10-camouflage.png|Inumuta using his optical camouflage. History Three years before his days at Honnōji Academy, Hōka Inumuta was a freelance hacker genius who aspired to challenge himself. He did this by targeting the Revocs Corporation that belonged to the Kiryūin family and used his hacking skills to bypass their security and send their stocks into free fall. However, he underestimated their capabilities to track and find him and was eventually chased down by their security teams. His undeniable skill at hacking the tightest security in the world, however, led to him being invited to Honnōji by Satsuki, who told him that he would be able to change the real world, instead of a virtual one. Synopsis Relationships Memorable Quotes ;"If I continue fighting, the data I've gathered so far will be damaged. All I want is data. I care not for victory." : - Hōka explaining the reason behind his forfeit to Ryūko. ;"If anything happens to my laptop, you die." : - Hōka threatening Mako. Image gallery Killlakill ep3 houta inumuta 1.png References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Characters